


His Body

by SashaM333



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bar, Blowjobs, F/M, Family, Lots of Cum, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, blowjob, cum, noncon, really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaM333/pseuds/SashaM333
Summary: Started off as just something I wrote when I was bored but now I am definitely gonna continue it. Its a crazy smut thing with you and the Mikaelsons. It might be a little messy but I like it and hope you guys will too!
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	His Body

You walk into the bathroom at a bar you were at and then a man comes in and locks the door behind you.  
"Hi there, Im Elijah" he says.  
"And I don't care" You say.  
"I am in need of some stress release if you know what I mean."  
"Oh hell no" You say as you push him out the way and start walking towards the door.  
"Stop" he says.  
You freeze in your tracks. "What the hell?"  
"Now look, I didn't want it to come to this but..." He says  
"What do you mean but?! Help!! He-"  
"Shut your mouth"  
You try speaking but you cant open your mouth  
"Now..." He starts pulling his pants down  
"I will let you have one decision." He pulls his underwear down and his solid dick swings up.  
You look at it and see that its more veiny, girthy, and longer than any you have ever seen.  
He looks at you and smirks.  
"Yes, It is not a normal human dick and it in fact closer to that of a horse." he says.  
"Now to what I was saying. Would you like it up your ass or your you know what first?"  
You open your eyes wide and start thinking.  
You definitely wouldn't wanna be pregnant but that thing would destroy your ass.  
You feel that you can speak again. "Ass" you manage to get out before your jaw shuts again.  
"Great vagina it is then!" He says.  
You start shaking your head as tears cover your eyes.  
"Oh don't worry we have something else before that!"  
He walks up to you, opens your mouth and puts his tip on your tongue.  
You continue to cry till he touches your head.  
Suddenly you are in a state of complete calmness.  
You feel steam radiating off of his tip onto your tongue.  
"And..." he says.  
Your throat suddenly relaxes and you take a deep breath.  
His scent invades your head, its somewhat musty and strong but tame and sweet all together.  
"You think this is good then wait for this."  
He pushes his long cock down your throat and you feel every inch of it against you.  
The taste of him is the opposite of what you would think.  
Its refined and sweet with a little bit of salt from pre cum.  
He goes even farther in, reaching incredibly far into your body.

You let out a moan of sorts muffled by his thrusts.  
He slowly comes to a pause, "You know, this isn't as fun as I would want"  
"But I cant make it" He touches your head with his fingers once again.  
Your hearts skips a beat.  
Suddenly you're filled with heat and pleasure as you're knees grow weak.  
"Oh and these for sure!"  
Your boobs fall out of your shirt as he places a hand on one and starts rubbing it.  
You let out a gasp of hot breath and he continue by slamming his dick back down your throat.  
Your tongue licks up and down his shaft as his dick slides around.  
Your mouth is filled with spit and his precum and his thrusts are increasing rapidly with speed.  
"Fuck I can't hold it anymore"  
He goes faster than you've ever seen a human go.  
Then he cums  
His cum erupts down your throat filling your mouth.  
You start choking as you breath in his cum.  
He gets down and starts kissing you letting his cum mix between your mouths.  
He swallows his own cum.  
"Ah just as I remember it"  
His cum is pure sweetness, something you could easily enjoy for hours.  
He moves his head away as a bit of cum stretches between you two.  
"Now for the main course"  
He puts you down onto the floor and lifts up your legs.  
He puts his dick up against your entrance and starts rubbing up and down.  
"So wet just for me?" He says with a smirk as his tip enters you.  
You let out a slight whimper as he starts move his tip left and right just inside of you.  
"Please, put it all in" You say, surprisingly eager for his dick.  
Without a moments wait he slams his dick deep into you.  
You let out a large moan as your eyes roll back and he digs into you.  
"Not crying anymore are you?"  
He continue fucking you rougher than you've ever been fucked.  
His dick reaches so far into you that you think you might actually feel it in your stomach.  
And with his final thrust, he cums.  
He cums more than last time, filling up your whole insides.  
He cleans himself and gets up while you stay on the floor.  
"What's your name?" He says  
You tell him your name as he walks towards the door.  
"Well y/n, I'm Elijah."  
Just like that, he is gone, and you're laying on the floor with a stranger's cum gushing out of you.


End file.
